Once More
by Krianne-chan
Summary: A love rekindled in Lady Alanna and King Jonathan


Once More

**Once More**

King Jonathan the Third of Corus stood before the Dancing Dove, tall and broad-shouldered, his coal-black hair scraggly from the wind. His bright-blue eyes shimmered with newly shed tears. He brushed off some dirt from his tan breeches and pulled his burgundy cloak tighter against him, lest they see him for who he really was. He needn't cause a riot. He only wanted to see one person. 

He entered quietly, taking heed of the boisterous crowds and the ringing laughter that came from the women prostitutes. He nearly snarled with rage. Didn't they care at all at what happened? Had they no respect for their former leader? Hurriedly, he followed a path that led him into a room. 

Then he saw her sitting at the end of the bed. The lovely lady knight, Lioness Rampart, Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau. 

Her long red hair was combed and brushed until it shone in the flickering light of the lamp. Her purple eyes were swollen from tears, and she was biting her lip, making it bleed heavily. She wore nothing, but a white tunic around herself. Her curves showed heavily, not bound and hidden anymore. In her hand, she held a letter. The ink had run several times, and teardrops were apparent on the parchment. 

"My King," she whispered hoarsely, smiling softly, "What have I done to have this honor of your visit?" She looked straight at him and licked the blood from her lips. "I suppose you have heard of the news," she breathed deeply. She folded the letter carefully and placed it beside her. "My husband has been taken by the Dark Lord." 

Her lower lips trembled and fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "I don't understand. Why? Why Jon?" She shuddered as pain wrenched through her heart, making her cry out softly. Jon hurried forth and caught her before she fell off the bed. He embraced her tightly, never wanting to let go of her shivering frame. Never wanting to release her scent from his nostrils. Never wanting to forget her. Ever. 

She sobbed unrestrainedly into his shoulder, burying her head into the crook of his neck. All her hurt, all her confusion, she just let it flow. After a few minutes, she drew back and smiled faintly, brushing away the wetness from his neck. "I'm sorry Jon. I ruined your cloak." 

He grinned wryly, "Lady Alanna, you of all people should know that cloaks take second place to you." His expression became serious. "What caused this?" 

Alanna shook her head. "He went to Port Caynn to buy me a ring for my birthday. He had promised me that for a year. I told him to forget about it, but he was firm in his decision. Then, a few days ago, he had left, promising to be back after several days. There was news of several rebel rogue camps that waylaid several parties." She ran a hand through her auburn tresses. "I begged him not to leave for home immediately, but he persisted. And then…" She gestured at the letter that was the bearer of bad news. 

"I can't forgive myself. I just… can't!" She wrapped her arms around him and cried out, her lungs tightening dangerously as the pain overcame her every sense. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks. 

He hushed her and rocked her gently, being careful not to harm her or alarm her in any way. Mithros, that was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He stroked her hair gently, reveling in its smoothness and shine. "It's okay. It's okay…" he chanted over and over, whispering in her ear. He embraced her tighter. 

She clutched at his cloak and drew herself closer into his strong, warm arms. How she needed the warmth. She missed George, she missed him so much. This was why she never wanted to get married. In the end, you'd just get hurt. 

Slowly, her sobs lessened into sniffs and she drew away again and chuckled. "What kind of a host am I? Sit, dear King, sit. How is Theyet?" She patted the seat beside her and Jon obliged. At the name of his wife's, his eyes darkened. "Please, Alanna, don't speak of her in my vicinity no longer." 

Her brows furrowed. "What has happened, Jon?" Sensing his immediate discomfort, she placed one of her arms on his strong shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Will you please tell me what has been happening? I apologize; I haven't been myself lately." 

He sighed and stared into her trusting purple eyes. "She has betrayed the Law of the Queen. She has run off with a commoner." He lowered his head. "I can't exactly blame her though. I haven't been a very good husband." He felt a finger tilt his chin up as he looked into sad purple eyes once more. "And why is that, your Majesty?" She whispered softly. 

He stood up, wrenching himself from her hypnotic gaze. He slowly paced the room. "When I married Theyet, I thought to myself that I was wrong. It wasn't right to marry someone you didn't love. But at that time, there was nothing I could have done about it. The whole capital was persistent on me getting a bride. What could I have done, but agree?" 

"Yet lately, more thoughts of another woman plagued me. I was actually happy for the first time since my marriage. Every night, I refused Theyet, contented with mere thoughts of this woman. Even though I knew this woman was unobtainable, I was glad enough that I had heart straightened out. I did not love Theyet. I loved you, Alanna of Trebond and Olau." 

Alanna stared back at him. "My King, you can't be serious." 

He grasped her hand tightly in his. "Oh but I am, my beautiful lioness. More serious than I have ever been in my entire life." He saw the fear in her eyes and released her palms. "I know it will take time for you to love again, after today's events. I just want you to know that I will wait. As long as you wish." 

Alanna was quiet. "My King, it may take forever. You know that it was a great decision to marry George. It will take an even greater decision for you." Jon smiled at her. "Then I will never marry another. I will only have you, Lady Alanna, for you are the only one I truly love." 

She shook her head. "You are insane. They will make you marry." 

"Then I must kill myself, for I will not marry. You know me, Alanna. My mind is not easily changed." He crossed his arms and stared at her. "We were in love once before. Don't tell me you have forgotten." 

Alanna reached under her shirt and her fingers closed around the stone that the Goddess had given her. [What should I do? Great Mother Goddess, what shall I do?] 

[What do you think you should do, daughter? Do you love him?] 

[I do, but… I haven't given up George's memory yet. I still love him.] 

[As he does you. But I doubt that he would like you to waste your happiness for his memory. You know what to do.] 

The stone's glow diminished and Alanna looked up into Jon's sapphire eyes. "Jon… I still love him. If I marry you, I will be doing what you are trying to avoid." Jon's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I know you do. You always will. And I respect that, as I respect George. But please," he lowered himself on one knee and grinned at Alanna, "Try to love me back." 

It was odd. It felt like George's warm voice was whispering in her ear, "I understand," he seemed to be saying. 

She stared at Jon's willing face and sighed. "All right." She smiled brilliantly 

The expression on Jon's face was pure joy. He hugged her fiercely and whispered in her ear of his love for her. She blushed as he lifted her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, kissing her softly, tenderly, no rush. 

They had an entire lifetime to love each other. 

Several hours later, Alanna stroked Jon's hair as he slept. She smiled at the ceiling. "I love you George. I will never forget you. Thanks… for everything." 

She fell asleep, with a smile as George's voice whispered into her ear, "You're welcome, my lass. May the Great Mother Goddess bless you both. I love you."   



End file.
